Rose's Revenge
by Iscratchandbite
Summary: One-shot story of how Rosalie gets her revenge by killing Royce. Rated M for murder and I'm paranoid T is not enough.


**One shot. The story of Rosalie killing Royce. I'll explain some things at the bottom.**

Rose's Revenge

RPOV

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I didn't want to be seen. I had finished killing off all of Royce's friends. I chuckled darkly at their pathetic attempts to stop me.

I had enough self-control to make sure I killed them slow enough with out the need to feed on their blood.

I jumped from the rooftop to the top of a church. I perched there and stared at the guarded cement room where my former fiancée was. The room was a vault and the guards in front of it were standing by the door. They had guns; the puny weapons wouldn't have a chance against me.

I changed into the wedding dress I had stolen. It was beautiful, white and glamorous. The exact type I would have wanted for my wedding. I let out a sob at the life that had been stolen away from me.

The dress was pristine white, ruffled with rhinestones covering the top. I vowed I wouldn't ruin the dress and I would return it later.

I landed on the top of the vault. I was silent, the guards didn't even stir. I jumped at them from behind and snapped their necks. I had nothing against them; I killed them quickly and practically painlessly.

I scraped my nails over the iron door. It made a horrible sound. I hoped in would scare him.

I pulled the door away from the room. It flew and landed a few feet away. I walked into the dark room just like I would have down the isle, flowers in hand and everything.

Royce was curled up in a ball in a corner. He had a gun in his hand and was pointing it – shakily – in my direction.

"Who are you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh baby, that's horrible, don't you even know your own fiancée?" I questioned and flung back the veil. There was a small light and it glowed from my beautiful face.

Royce's eye's squinted as he looked at me. I laughed menacingly, "Oh yes, it's me, Rosalie. Why don't you come here and give me a kiss," I smiled and exposed as many as my teeth as possible.

Royce was terrified, he shook terribly, "It can't be. You, you're dead. We left you in the streets."

"Yes, I am dead. But if I'm dead you will be soon too," I laughed and stroked his head.

He shot at me; I dodged the bullet easily and was sitting by his side. "You really need to work on your aim." I laughed again; his eyes were so wide they were all most all black. "Now honey, I'm back for the wedding, stand up and I'll marry us."

He didn't stand. I asked innocently, "Can't you stand honey?"

He shook his head, "I can," voice broke twice.

I smashed his legs with my foot, each in the middle of the shin, he shrieked in agony. "Well now you can't, but don't worry. I'll hold you up."

I grabbed his arms and squeezed all most tight enough to break his bones. I pulled him up in a quick movement and held him there why I recited the speech we were going to have at our wedding.

"Do you mister Royce King take miss Rosalie Hale to be your wife?" I asked in almost the exact same voice as the church's retheren.

He didn't speak I pushed him to one of the walls. I grabbed his throat and squeezed lightly then relaxed. A huge red mark formed there. "Say it," I ordered menacingly.

"No," he squeaked.

"Good, because you will never disserve anyone after what you did to me. You killed me, you forced me to become this," I gestured to my form. "And now, you will die."

And so the real torture began. I let me go and he fell to the floor. His legs were distorted. I walked outside and lifted the door up. I placed it in its former position.

"Now, no one will hear you scream."

I ripped off his clothes and stroked his body with my cool hands. I jabbed at his broken legs. I stared to pull out hairs from his shins, his arms and his head.

I smashed one of his shoulders with my fist and stomped on the other with my foot. I scratched at his bare torso, not enough to make him bleed but enough to make him hurt. I kicked him in the balls, he yelped even louder than before.

I punched his gut and ribs numerously, laughing at the sound of the cracking. Then I broke his legs in numerous places. His bones were as fragile as twigs, easily smashed without them breaking his skin.

I removed his toe and fingernails. I grabbed one more gulp of air before the blood spilled. I didn't need the air, luckily. The crimson colour flowed from his hands and feet. My throat burned at the sight. It took all my self-control to not drink his blood and end his life right there and then.

I scratched and tore at his flesh, the blood spilled warm on my fingertips. At that point I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his neck and bit him. The warm liquid flowed down my throat, quenching my thirst and making me want more. It tasted ten times better than animal blood.

I couldn't kill him now in this way. I wanted it to be longer. An idea popped in my head, I would let him endure what I had endured. I had to let go, I just had to. The evil, sadist in me won the battle over my thirst.

He screamed as I let go. I watched him as my venom slowly tricked through his veins. I laughed at his pain and constantly said, "I went through three days of this."

The wounds I had given him were slowly healing. His features were starting to change after five hours. He begged me one last time for me to kill him and I agreed.

I tore off one arm and watched as he screamed. He could still feel that pain; I tore off another limb and another until his screams were cut off.

I burned his remains and once I extinguished the fire ran away.

I looked down at the dress, there wasn't blood on it. It was still perfectly white. I returned to the store and placed it back on the rack.

I began to be disgusted by myself. I was a monster and even worse – instead of trying to be good – I had acted like a monster. I was sobbing as I returned to my new family of monsters.

My family of vampires.

**Ok I want to explain something because everyone that has read eclipse will yell at me for.**

**She tells Bella she has never tasted human blood before. In this story she was lying then. Rosalie didn't want to tell her family she had lost control and bit Royce so she lied to make herself look better than everyone else in the family apart from Carlisle. She had been careful with her thoughts so Edward didn't know she had ever had human blood.**


End file.
